Love Letter
by akane miyuki
Summary: Surat untuk Seto, surat cinta yang terakhir. / SetoKano / WARNING: ANGST ANGST ANGST! JANGAN BACA KALO GAMAU MEWEK :' , Shounen Ai.


**Love Letter**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Kagerou Days / Kagerou Project / Mekakucity Actors © JIN**

 **Love Letter © akane miyuki**

 **Selamat membaca fanfic singkat bertemakan angst ini!**

 **Untuk event #NulisRandom2015 di grup Mekakushidan Indonesia.**

 **Tema: musim hujan.**

* * *

Kano Shuuya senang menulis. Sejak kecil ia sudah menyukai hal hal yang menjurus ke seni tulisan, dia telah membuat banyak karya dan menulis semua itu di blog pribadi nya, cerita cerita kehidupan biasa. Cerita tentang kehidupannya dan kekasihnya, Seto Kousuke.

Seto memaklumi hobi kekasihnya ini, ia bahkan memperbolehkannya menulis sebanyak yang ia mau, selama yang ia mau. Namun Kano juga tak lupa dengan waktu luang yang bisa ia gunakan untuk bermesraan dengan Seto, dia tak mau terlalu lama larut dalam kesendirian dan keseriusan menulis ceritanya.

"Nee, Shuuya.. kapan hujannya berhenti ya? Aku ingin kencan denganmu, tapi akhir akhir ini malah hujan terus.." ujar sang surai raven sambil memeluk pinggang Kano, Kano terkekeh. "Kousuke~ untuk apa kita kencan kalau setiap hari saja kita berduaan terus seperti ini.." jawab Kano, Seto hanya menyengir.

"Habisnya, aku bosan kan di rumah terus.." ucapnya lagi, Kano mencium lembut pipi sang kekasih. "Baiklah baiklah, kita akan pergi kalau hujan sudah reda ya.." Seto pun mengangguk semangat mendengar ucapan Kano tersebut.

.

Seto kadang senang bertanya tanya, apa yang selama ini di tulis oleh Kano, namun Kano selalu merahasiakannya dengan senyuman lebar. Dan selalu berkata bahwa ia akan tahu nanti bila saatnya tiba. Hal itu yang semakin membuat Seto penasaran.

Namun Seto tak ingin melihat Kano kecewa karena ia tak menuruti keinginannya, jadi Seto memutuskan untuk bersabar dan menunggu waktunya tiba. Ah ya, hari ini mereka batal kencan. Kano jatuh sakit, demam tinggi.

Iya, dari dulu daya tahan tubuh Kano sangatlah lemah dan tak stabil, itulah yang membuat Seto ingin terus melindunginya dan menjaganya dengan sangat hati hati. Walau Kano terus bersikeras untuk dibiarkan saja, namun Seto tak bisa melakukan hal itu, ia terlalu sayang pada Kano, bahkan ia rela meninggalkan pekerjaannya seharian penuh demi merawat Kano yang tergeletak tak berdaya di kasur.

"Maaf ya, Kousuke.. kencan kita batal hari ini.." ucap Kano meminta maaf, Seto menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa, sudah.. istirahat saja Shuuya.. kita bisa rencanakan kencan kapan kapan lagi, oke?" balas Seto dengan senyuman hangat. Ah, Kano selalu menyukai senyuman tampan itu.

Tangan Kano terangkat dan gemetar, menyentuh pipi Seto dan mengusapnya lembut. "Aku sayang padamu Kousuke.." manik Seto tergerak untuk menatap kekasihnya. "Un, aku juga sangat sayang padamu Shuuya, oleh karena itu.. cepat sembuh ya?" Seto mengecup pelan dahi Kano dan membiarkannya istirahat.

* * *

"Kou.. Kousuke..?" Kano memanggil dengan suara lemah, namun hari itu Seto sedang berbelanja ke mini market terdekat dari tempat tinggal mereka. Demam Kano semakin tinggi dan Kano masih sempat saja menulis cerita di blog nya. Kano mengukur panas tubuhnya sendiri, tak pernah ia merasa sangat pusing seperti ini.

Ia pikir ini hanya demam biasa, rupanya ada efek samping segala. Ah, Kano tak kuat lagi. Ia segera menutup laptop nya dan berjalan turun dari atas ranjang, menuju ke kamar mandi dan menyalakan keran air. Ia membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin, tiba tiba ia merasa mengantuk.

"Kousuke belum pulang ya.." Kano menutup keran air dan berjalan kembali ke kamarnya. Merebahkan diri di atas kasur empuk itu, tubuhnya terasa ringan. Kepalanya sangat pusing seakan akan mau meledak. Ia benar benar tak kuat. Dia terduduk dan merasa pusing.

Kemudian ia kembali merebahkan diri, memegangi kepalanya. Dunia terasa berputar, mungkin hanya ia yang merasakannya. Seto belum kunjung kembali, mungkin ia harus bersabar.

Oh, Kano mulai terbayang bayang wajah almarhum kakak perempuannya, Ayano. Ia melihat Ayano mengajaknya pergi ke suatu taman bunga yang indah, tempat itu sangat sejuk dan damai, membuat Kano betah berlama lama disana. Kemudian Ayano menuntunnya ke sebuah cahaya putih yang menyilaukan. Mengajaknya masuk kedalam cahaya itu.

"Nee-chan? Kemana kau akan membawaku pergi?" Tanya Kano. Ayano tersenyum manis, menjawab pertanyaan adik kesayangannya. "Aku akan membawamu pergi, Shuuya.. aku ingin melepas penderitaanmu.. aku tak tega melihatmu terus terusan merasa sakit seperti itu.." ucap Ayano, suaranya menggema. Kano memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Nee-chan, tapi aku tak menderita.." Ayano tersenyum lagi. "Shuuya, kadang rasa sakit itu tak bisa dihilangkan.. dan inilah yang kau alami saat ini, aku pun pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sampai aku merelakannya.. Shuuya, sampai kapanpun kau adalah adik yang paling aku sayangi.. karena itu kesempatan yang berharga ini tak ingin kusia sia kan begitu saja.." Ayano melanjutkan.

"Shuuya, kuharap kau mengerti.. aku datang untuk menjemputmu, ke alam yang lebih indah.. dimana kita berdua bisa bahagia bersama, melihatmu tumbuh besar seperti ini saja sudah membuatku bahagia.. namun aku ingin merasakan kebahagiaan ini bersamamu.." Kano terdiam mendengar perkataan Ayano, mulai mencerna kata katanya.

"Nee-chan.. apakah aku sudah meninggal?" Ayano terdiam juga, mencoba merangkai kata kata selanjutnya. "Shuuya.. aku tak dapat memberitahumu.. aku tak ingin menyakiti perasaanmu, maupun perasaan Kousuke.." ujar Ayano dengan tenang. Tangannya terulur kedepan.

"Raih tanganku Shuuya, kau sudah cukup baik menyelesaikan tugasmu di dunia yang kacau ini.." Kano menggeleng. "Tidak.. aku tak bisa meninggalkan Kousuke sendirian.. aku tak mau melihatnya bersedih! Nee-chan.. aku tak bisa.." Kano merasakan matanya mulai panas.

"Shuuya—"

"—Aku masih belum rela meninggalkannya.. kita masih belum membuat banyak kenangan manis, aku masih banyak memiliki waktu luang untuk bersama dengannya! Nee-chan, kumohon.." wajah Kano menunjukkan raut sedih, Ayano pun sama. "Shuuya.. aku juga tak mau mengakhirinya seperti ini.." Ayano mendekati Kano dan memeluknya erat erat.

"Nee-chan.. aku tak mau Kousuke bersedih lagi.. aku masih hutang janji dengannya.. aku tak rela meninggalkan Kousuke sendirian.. dan bila kau menjemputku sekarang, apa jadinya kehidupan Kousuke nanti.." Ayano tersenyum tulus.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu.. kau tahu, saat aku berada di ambang ambang hidup dan mati juga sebenarnya aku tak rela meninggalkan tou-san, kau dan Shintaro.. namun semua itu terjadi begitu saja.. tapi jujur saja, aku tak mau menyakiti perasaan siapapun, aku juga tak ingin tou-san mengeluarkan biaya lebih untuk biaya rumah sakitku, oleh karena itu aku memutuskan untuk pergi tanpa membebani siapapun walau perasaan orang yang kutinggali tersakiti."

"Aku tahu kau tak siap untuk ini, tapi apakah kau tega melihat Kousuke yang rela meninggalkan pekerjaannya demi mengurusmu? Kau juga tak menyukainya kan, Shuuya? Oleh karena itu aku belajar merelakan sesuatu untuk seseorang yang aku sayangi dan cintai.. walaupun itu dengan terpaksa.." ujar Ayano, Kano terisak mendengar ucapan kakaknya.

"Nee-chan, aku ingin membuat satu permintaan.."

"Apa itu?" Ayano melepas pelukannya, Kano pun berbicara.

"Aku ingin menulis surat untuk Kousuke.." Ayano mengangguk. Memperbolehkan Kano. Setelah itu, Kano tersadar dengan perasaan berat, pusing dan panas. Ia mengambil secarik kertas dari meja kerjanya kemudian ia menulis surat kepada Seto, berisi tentang perasaannya selama ini. Setelah itu ia menuliskan di halaman depan surat itu, nama Seto. Kekasihnya.

Kano ingin menangis saat itu juga. Mengingat masa masa kebersamaan mereka yang membekas di hati. Setelah menulis surat itu, Kano pun tak sadarkan diri. Dan pergi dengan Ayano.

* * *

"Shuuya, aku pulang!" Seto membuka pintu rumah, kembali dengan kantung belanja yang berisi obat obatan dan minuman hangat tubuhnya basah akibat berlarian di tengah hujan tanpa mengenakan payung. Tidak mendengar sambutan apapun, Seto segera menaiki anak tangga dan menuju kamar Kano, ia melihat Kano yang terlentang diatas ranjang. Wajahnya terlihat damai.

"Ah, Shuuya tertidur.." Seto mendekatinya, mencium dahi Kano. Di situlah ia merasa ada yang tak beres, badan Kano dingin. Dingin sekali, wajahnya pucat pasi. Bahkan ia tak merespon ketika kecupan singkat mendarat di dahinya.

"Shuuya?" Seto menempelkan punggung tangannya pada pipi Kano. Dingin juga.

"Shuuya.. bangun.." Seto memegang tangan Kano, dingin. Seluruh badan Kano terasa dingin. Kemudian Seto mengecek denyut nadi Kano. Berhenti.

Nafas, berhenti juga.

"Shuuya.. ini tak lucu.. bangun.." wajah Seto menunjukkan raut khawatir. Kano betul betul tak merespon semua tindakannya. "Shuuya.." ia memanggil nama itu berulang kali, berusaha membangunkannya.

"SHUUYA!" tubuh Seto melemas.

"Shuuya.. jangan pergi meninggalkanku sendirian.." ia merasakan matanya memanas, air mata menggenang. Terjatuh satu per satu. Kemudian Seto melihat sebuah surat yang ditujukan kepadanya. Tulisan tangan Kano, ia membukanya dan membacanya.

 _"Kousuke, kalau kau melihat surat ini, mungkin aku sudah tak ada di dunia.. tapi jangan khawatir! Aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari atas sini kok! Kau tahu, aku bertemu dengan nee-chan hari ini, aku sangat senang.. tapi ketika ia berkata bahwa ia akan menjemputku, aku langsung memikirkanmu.. aku ingin menghubungimu ketika aku sadar, namun aku tak kuat turun tangga untuk menggunakan telepon rumah.. oleh karena itu aku menulis surat ini.._

 _Aku harap kau mau memaafkan aku, aku pergi tanpa pamit.. aku juga tak mau, sungguh.. namun aku tak kuat.. aku tak pandai dalam merangkai kata kata.. jadi aku menulis surat ini sepanjang yang aku mau, kau tahu, Kousuke? Aku menulis surat ini sambil memikirkanmu terus loh! Aku mengingat masa masa dimana kita bertemu, saat pertama kalinya kau mengajakku jadian, saat pertama kalinya kita kencan.. sat pertama kalinya kau mengajakku untuk tinggal bersama, pertama kalinya kita membeli rumah untuk tinggal bersama, dan aku masih ingat saat masakanku gosong, dank au tetap memakannya dan berkata bahwa masakanku enak.. ahaha~ kau benar benar bodoh, sayang._

 _Biarpun begitu aku tetap mencintaimu.. maaf aku tak dapat menulis surat ini panjang panjang, oh iya.. kau selalu penasaran kan tentang apa yang aku tulis di blog ku? Kalau begitu aku akan mengizinkanmu melihatnya, pastikan kau melihat semuaaaanya dari awal ya..?_

 _Aku harap kita dapat bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya.. ah, aku bahkan tak dapat mengucapkan kata kata cinta untuk yang terakhir kalinya.._

 _Aku cinta padamu, aku sayang padamu, aku SAAANGAT CINTA PADAMU! Aku harap kau tak melupakan hal itu.. terima kasih atas segala bimbinganmu selama ini, aku belum menjadi yang terbaik untukmu, aku minta maaf.. selamat tinggal kekasihku, jangan sedih terus ya? Selamat tinggal.._

 _Kano Shuuya."_

Diakhir surat itu, Seto tak kuasa menahan tangisnya, meremas surat itu dan menangis kencang, menggenggam tangan sang Shuuya yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Mengulang kenangan kenangan indah selama mereka bersama.

"Shuuya.. Shuuya.. bahkan kau masih bisa bercanda dalam tulisanmu.. aku juga sangat mencintaimu.. maafkan aku yang pulang terlambat, harusnya aku tak meninggalkanmu.. Shuuya.."

* * *

2 Februari

Aku berkenalan dengan seseorang hari ini! Namanya Kousuke, dia lelaki yang tampan dan baik hati.. kurasa aku mulai menyimpan rasa terhadapnya.. ehehe~

5 Februari

Aku dan Kousuke semakin dekat loh, kami bahkan menghabiskan waktu kami untuk menonton film horror di bioskop, Kousuke berteriak terus selama film diputar.. tak kusangka dia takut dengan film horror.. ahaha~ sudah kuduga Kousuke memang spesial..

10 Februari

Aku diajak oleh Kousuke ke taman hiburan hari ini! Kami berdua menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan seyuman loh~

16 Februari

Kousuke hari ini menemaniku ke rumah sakit, Ayano nee-chan sakit sehingga kami menemaninya sampai malam, kami membicarakan Kousuke selama seharian penuh, wajah Kousuke memerah sepanjang kamu membicarakannya, dia manis sekali!

2 Maret

Ah, sudah lama aku tak menulis disini.. ngomong ngomong, Kousuke mengajakku jadian dengannya! Aku sudah lama suka dengannya jadi langsung saja kuterima, aku tak menyangka hari ini akan tiba, aku bahkan sampai bertingkah bodoh dihadapannya, uh.. malu sekali! Tapi aku senang!

10 Maret

Kencan pertama kami! Aku sangat gugup, dan bahkan aku datang 1 jam lebih awal dari waktu yang sudah kami janjikan! Sekarang aku mengerti perasaan para gadis ketika menunggu kekasihnya datang di kencan pertama mereka, maafkan aku gadis gadis~

20 Maret

Kousuke datang ke pemakaman Ayano nee-chan, tidak kusangka ia bisa pergi secepat itu.. aku menangis selama upacara pemakaman berlangsung.. Kousuke memelukku terus, menenangkanku.. aku merasa sedikit lega.

30 Maret

Kencan kedua kami~ aku sangat bersemangat! Kira kira akan diajak kemana ya hari ini~

15 April

Kousuke mengajakku tinggal bersama, oh.. aku senang sekali! Aku tanpa ragu langsung menerima ajakan tinggal bersamanya itu, benar benar tak terduga.. ah, aku sangat malu!

16 April

Hari ini aku memasak untuk Kousuke.. dan ternyata masakanku gosong! Aku sudah melarang Kousuke untuk memakan masakanku itu namun ia masih tetap bersikeras! Bahkan masakanku dibilang nikmat olehnya, dia benar benar tahu bagaimana cara mengambil hati seorang Kano Shuuya rupanya.. (Dia milikku, gadis gadis!)

20 Juni

Maaf aku sibuk selama ini, aku tak sempat mengupdate di blog ini, apakah kalian kesepian? Semoga saja tidak~ aku dan Kousuke akan kencan hari ini, namun hujan masih saja belum reda.. aku menyuruh Kousuke untuk menunggu sampai hujan reda~

Sepertinya janji kencan kami batal hari ini.. dan sepertinya ini hari terakhir aku menulis di blog ini.. ah? Tidak, aku tidak putus dengan Kousuke.. aku sedang demam tinggi saat ini, dan mungkin aku akan menutup blog ini setelah Kousuke membacanya..

Untuk Kousuke: aku sangat mencintaimu, aku mohon jangan lupakan aku ya~

Dari kekasihmu,

Kano Shuuya.

 **OWARI**

 **A/N: MAAF. MAAFKAN AKU. AKU BENER BENER MINTA MAAAAFFFF!**

 **IYA, AKU MINTA MAAF.. AKU NGETIK SAMBIL NANGIS. JUDULNYA SAMA CERITANYA GA NYAMBUNG. AKU MINTA MAAF BANGET CERITANYA JADI ANEH! MAAFKAN AKUUUUU!**

 **SEMOGA INI DIPERBOLEHKAN DI #NulisRandom2015 ini :')**

 **MAAF, HANYA SAJA AKU LAGI SUKA NULIS ANGST.**

 **AKU MINTA MAAAAAAFFF! /sujud sedalam dalamnya**

 **Silahkan, ada kotak review.. bully daku disana ya :')**

 **Salam homo,**

 **akane miyuki**


End file.
